Step Family
by Salvatore.D.Lover
Summary: This is all human. Elena falls inlove with her step brother. Her step brother is damon.
1. Chapter 1

Review Please THIS STORY IS ALL HUMAN THERE ARE NO SUPERNATURAL CREATURES IN IT

Chapter One

-  
Damon and his father were at the salvatore boarding house waitinng for Elena Gilbert Damon's father Guiseppe Salvatore was adopting her, He parent's died in a car crash and damon and elena's Father's were really good friend's. "Damon get the hell down here, Elena will be in in about 5 minutes!" Guiseppe Yelled. Damon walked down stairs, he looked very pissed.

"Does Elena really have to stay here?" Damon asked. Damon didnt want a 14 year old girl moving in, damon hated the gilberts.

"YESS!" Guiseppe Screamed "HOW COULD YOU EVEN ASK THAT? HER PARENTS ARE DEAD AND SHE HAS NO WHERE ELSE TO GO. NO ONE ELSE WOULD TAKE HER AND I PROMISSED HER PARENTS THAT IF ANYTHINGHAPPWNED TO THEM THAT SHE COULD STAY HERE."

"BUT I DONT FUCKING LIKE HER, YOU DIDNT EVEN TELL ME SHE WAS MOVING IN TILL THIS MORNING." Damon yelled back.

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU CAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULD REACT LIKE THIS DAMON. SHE STAYING HERE END OF CONVERSATION." Guiseppe screamed really loud then he looked out the windpw and saw Elena getting out of the car. He opened the door for her so she could come inside. "Elena come on in and its nice to see you again." Guiseppe Said. Elena walked inside.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay here." Lena said. She looked at damon.

"This is damon." Guiseppe Pointed to damon.

"Its nice to meet you damon. Im elena." Elena said.

"I know who you are and i dont like you at all." damon said. Elena looked like she was going to cry.

"what did i do?" Elena asked.

"You didnt do anything." Guiseppe said. "Damon is just being rude and dont mind him okay." Guiseppe Whispered. "Ill take you up to your room."

"Okay." Elena said. Guiseppe started walking up the stairs and elena fallowed him. he stoped at a door then he opened it.

"This is your room." he said I walked in it and turned around.

"Thank you so much." Elena said.

"Your so welcome." Guiseppe said. Guiseppe walked out of her room and shut the door. There was a bed and a dresser in her room, she out her clothes in her dresser and layed on her bed. It has been two hours sence she layed on her bed. she heard a knock at her bedroom so she got up and oppend it. It was damon.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. "Cause dinners ready." He told her.

"Uhm no im not." elena said.

"But dinners ready." He said. "You need to eat and not starv yourself."

"I dont like eating." Elena told him.

"Alright.' Damon said and walked away. Elena closed her bedroom door.

-  
Damon walked in to the kitchen where Guiseppe was sitting at the table. "Where's Elena" Guiseppe Asked. "I thought you went up stairs to get her?"

"She said she's not hungry." Damon told his father. Damon sat down at the table.

"Why isnt she hungry?" Guiseppe asked.

"How the hell should i know." Damon said. "I told her that she needs to eat, but she wont come down stairs to eat."

"Why did you tell her that she need's to eat? I thought you hated her?" Guiseppe Asked. Guiseppe hated that Damon hated elena. elena didnt do anything to damon.

"I do, but that dosn't mean i want her to die." Damon said sternly.

"BUT YOU DON'T WANT HER TO STAY WITH US?" Guiseppe yelled. "Thats so pathetic." Guiseppe whispered.

"YOU KNOW WHAT DAD, YOUR PATHETIC FOR LETTING THAT LIL BITCH STAY HER." Damon screamed. Damon didnt know but elena heard that whole thing. he heard her bedroom door slam.  
damon ran up stairs.

-  
Damon went in his bedroom to be all alone but he heard a knock at his door so he got up and opened it and he saw Guiseppe his father standing there.

"Damon is getting late i think you should go to bed. you have school in the morning and tomorrows elena's first day of school." Guiseppe Said sternly

"Fine." Damon whispered. "Goood night."

"Im going out for the rest of the night okay i have something important to do. Dont be mean to elena alright." Guiseppe said. 


	2. Chapter 2

people reveiw please

_  
Damon's dad went out for the night so he was left at his house alone with Elena, he was planning on having a party. All of Damon's friend's got to his house for the party and Elena heard a a lot of noice so she went out of her room and she saw a lot of people. Elena went down stair's she saw Damon making out with a girl who looks like her old friend Amelia Johnson and that girl turned around and it was Amelia she walked up to me and gave me a big hug and said. "Omg Elena i have missed you so much, where have you been?" She asked

"Uh just bussy." Elena said and she looked towards Damon. "Where you just making out with Damon Salvatore?" Elena asked Amelia.

"Well yeah isnt he so hot?" Amelia asked.

"He's my step brother so im going to have to say no, and he hates me anyway. I heard his and his dad talking, and he said he hated me Amelia." Elena said. Amelia gave Elena a big hug.

"Come on lets go to talk to Damon." Amelia said as she started to pull Elena.

"What no way. He hates me." Elena said but Amelia just Elena right up to damon anyway. She ignored Elena while lena begged and begged.

"Amelia, lena you guys no eachother?" Damon sorta asked.

"Uh yeah." Elena whispered. She looked so nervious and damon could tell.

"Lena you nervious our something?" Damon asked.

"Uh no why woul be ner ner nervious?" Elena asked.

"Elena honey your stuttering." Amelia said. This girl her name is Katherine and she walked up to damon, Amelia and Elena.

"Why is there a stupid little girl here?" Katherine asked and pointed to Elena. Elena just looked at her then started to turn around, she was feeling sorry for herself.

"Because she lives here, i dont even want her here." Damon smirked at katherine. Lena turned back around to look at amelia, damon and katherine.

"LOOK DAMON, KATHERINE. YOU GUYS DONT HAVE TO BE RUDE OKAY AND YOU GUYS ARE MESSED UO SO GO TO HELL BOTH YOU!" Amelia screamed at katherine and damon.

"Look amelia you dont have to stick up for me." Elena said. "I can handle myself

"Why do you live here? did your parents die are something?" Katherine asked Elena

"Yes they did." Elena said. katherine started to laugh

"Haha your parents are dead." Katherine smirked. Elena started to cry and she looked at katherine.

"YOU BITCH. YOU DO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT BEING NICE DO YOU?" Elena screamed. "GO TO HELL." Damon and Katherine both looked shocked. Damon was drinking a beer. "Oh and damon can i have a beer?" Elena asked damon. He threw her a beer. "Thank you."

"I didnt know that you drink." Damon said as he saw elena open her beer and take a sip out of it.

"Well that nice." Elena said to damon.

_  
It was two in the morning and the party was still going on at the salvatore house, damons father was still out and wont be home. A lot of Damons friends were being very rude to Elena and Damon saw Elena on the verge of crying Damon walked up to her.

"Elena are you okay?" Damon asked ELena. Elena looked at him and she started crying she hated her life.

"DAMON I HATE LIFE. I JUST WANNA DIE!" Elena screamed. Damon looked so shocked, he hated seeing Elena so upset.

"Elena come on don't say that." Damon said. "you dont wanna die alright and i dont want you to die. Your basically my step sister."

"I know damon, I'm just so stupid all the. I cant go to your school. I wont fit in." Elena whined.

"Your going to be just fine Elena i promise." Damon told her.

"Thanx damon. Im going to go to bed now." Elena told him. "Good noght"

"good night." Damon said. Elena went up stairs and into her room and she fell asleep.

_  
Elena woke up. She was in her bedroom and she remembered everything about last night. She went down stairs and saw that there was breakfast mad, it was pancakes and toast and eggs. she saw a play on da table and she saw damon. "I made you breakfast." Damon said smiling.

"I didnt know you could cook?" Elena asked. She sat down and started to eat her breakfast.

"Of course i can cook. Im not stupid Elena." Damon winked. Elena started to laugh.

"Did you just wink at me?" She asked damon. Damon just smiled and he saw his dad come in to the kitchen.

"Damon you have to give Elena a ride to school okay?" Guiseppe said.

"Okay Elena go get in my car." Damon said. Elena went out side and got in Damons car, damon got in the drivers seat and started dricing towards the high school, Elena was a freshman. They were being very quiet and then damon finally spoke. "Are you scared?" Damon asked Elena.

"Uh no why would i be scared?" Elena asked. She was wondering what the hell Damon ment, Elena was never scared of anything.

"Well your going to a new school." Damon said. Elena was a bit scared, all she wanted to do is fit in and she didnt know of she could do that. Elena always hated being left out of anything.

"No im not scared." Elena lied, Even though Elena hated lying to people, she just couldnt say that she was scared. They arived at Mystic high school Elena and Damon both got out of the car, they went to there classes. Lena walked in to her hystory class and she sat next to a girl with blond hair the girl starting to talk to elena.

"Hey you must be new havnt seen you before you." The blond girl said, she was like smiling and She sounded really happy.

"Uh Yeah." Elena said.

"I'm Caroline forbes and its really nice to meet you." Carolinr said ehilr pulling elena in to a big hug.

"Oh well im Elena gilbert." Elena said. Elena sat down in her seat she was thinking that this school might not be bad after all she had made a friend poeple seem really nice.

"Well we will be really good friends." Caroline said. She was was like so very nice, and Elena like it here. "You have to meet all of my friends they are so nice and they would love you." Caroline winked.

"Well Mrs. Forbes you know nothing about me." Elena said she didnt even smile she was still thinking about her dead parents.

"Oh please call me Caroline." Caroline smiled.

"Alright caroline." Lena winked. "you still know nothing about me."

"Well ill get to know you." Caroline said.

_  
It was lunch time and Caroline was walking With Elena to the lunch room "Elena i promise you all my friends will love you." Caroline said. Elena wasnt really listening to her, she was so very nervious.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked as they walked in to the lunchroom. They walked up to a table with people at it. Caroline didnt even asnwer lenas question.

"Hey everyone." Caroline said. She pointed to elena and said. "This is Elena gilbert." Elena waved hi to eveyone then said next to Caroline. Matt looked at elena.

"Hi elena im matt." Matt said to lena.

This girl she sorta dark spoke. "Im bonnie." And she pointed over to amelia.

"Thats Amelia." Elena said. she was looking at amelia.

"How do you know that." Bonnie asked.

"We use to be like bestfriends." Elena said. Amelia gave lena a quick hug then sat down.

"Hey lena." Amelia said quickley. "I am so happy to see you."

"Yeah me too." Elena said with a quick smile.

"Elena where did you move from." Matt asked.

"I moved from new york." Elena said. She didnt even smile, you could tell that she was sad or something.

"Are you ok." Caroline asked.

"Her parents recently died." Amelia smiled weakly.

"OMG I AM SO SORRY." Bonnie basically yelled not meaning too.

"Its alright." Elena said.

I AM SO SORRY IF THIS STORY IS VERY SUCKY 


	3. Chapter 3

_  
Elena just got home from school and she went to go put her bag and stuff in her room but she walked in and saw damon and his drunk friends sitting on her bed. They messed up all her things and Elena looked so pissed. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Elena screamed while trying to think. "EVERYONE GET THEY HELL OUT RIGT NOW." But no one listened to her. They all thought she was just some stupid kid or something but she wansnt. "NOW!" No one still listened to her but they started talking to her.

"Elena i don't fucking care if this is your, im using right now so leave and dont come back." Damon whispered in her ear. Thats it she hated damon now, he was just an ass hole. He never ever did what he was told.

"I HATE YOU DAMON. I HATE YOU SO MUCH." Elena yelled. Damon just stated laughing with his friends. Tyler lockwood walked up to lena and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.  
Elena started screaming and yelling and trying to kick him but nothing was working at all.

"Lena stop screaming so we can talk." Tyler whispered in to Elenas ear. Elena started to sob and she dropped to the floor she looked up at tyler and she kicked jim.

"DONT FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" Elena screamed so loud. Tyler almost went deaf. Tyler pushed Elena in to a wall, She was still screaming at him and damon and his friends were laughing.  
"Stop laughing." Elena whipered. "And please just leave me alone." She was crying so hard.

"I can call you what ever i want sweet heart." Tyler whispered in Elena's ear. "AND DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Tyler Yelled. He was still laughing really hard and his cousin Mason lockwood was there too he waled up wo tyler and pushed him in to the wall

"THAT'S ENOUGH TYLER!" Mason yelled. "SHE IS ONLY LIKE 14 AND YOUR 17 SO JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!" Elena was still crying and mason helped her up. Tyler punched mason in the face really hard, mason was bleeding.

"SCREW YOU MASON ALRIGHT, I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT WITH HER. LIKE YOU SAID SHE IS 14 SO I CAN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THAT." Tyler yelled really loud. Elena stood up she was right up to tyler.

"YOUR NOT GOING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME OKAY." Elena screamed. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM NOW BESIDES YOU." She pointed to mason and he just stayed put and everyone else left.

"What do you need?" Mason asked. Elena walked over to her bed and sat on it.

"Why did you help me? Elena whispered.

"I helped you because i cant take how they treat girls. It really pisses me off." Mason said. She thought mason was really nice.

"Oh well thanx and may i ask you your name?" Elena asked. Mason was so hot and almost every girl wanted him.

"Yeah my name is mason and i already know your name is Elena." Mason said. Elena laughed and mason just looked so confused.

"What are you staulking me now?" Elena asked jokingly. She knew that he want staulking her since he seemed so nice, Elena just wanted to kiss him really bad.

"uh no im not. are you like crazy or something?" Mason asked.

"No i was just kidding." Elena whispered in to his ear.

"Oh you were?" He asked. He was smiling, And so was she. This is the first time she smiled in like a long time.

"Oh yeah." Elena whispered and then she kissed him, he kissed her back and she pushed him in to a wall They were still kissing Mason was running his hands up and down her body, cupping her ass as he did so. She had a sweet ass, there was no question about it. He laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her hotly as he undid the buttons on the shirt,  
releasing her perfect breasts, which he caressed and kissed, teasing the nipples with his tongue. Trembling at the feel of his hot breath on her breasts, Elena let out a scream of pleasure. Mason took his time and explored every curve of you body.

While Mason was caressing her breasts, Elena undid the buttons on the shirt he was currently wearing, practically ripping it off and throwing it to the floor before going for his belt. She barely reached the buckle before Mason grabbed her hand.

"Ah, ah, not so fast, kitten," he said against her breast. "If we're going to do this, we have to do it right. There will be no cheating here. I'm the alpha and we'll get to the really fun part when I feel we're ready, not before."

Elena wanted to protest, But she desided not to and just do it masons way. "All right, Mason we'll do it your way. only for now." Elena whispered

Mason smiled. "Good girl. I knew I could teach you something." He kissed her breasts again. "Now, where were we? Oh, I remember."

He let go of her hand and kissed down her body to the most private part of her body, the place that ached for him the most. Grabbing her hips, he gently pushed her legs apart and slowly licked her clit, tasting her sweet juices.

Elena trembled again and screamed again as he all but devoured her. God, he certainly knew how to pleasure a woman. Something told her that she had made the right choice this time. Mason smirked as he kissed her inner thigh, feeling her shaking against his lips and feeling himself getting so hard he was afraid his cock would fall off.

Panting, he said, "All right, I think we're ready now."

He undid his belt and practically tore off his pants and boxers, driving himself into Elena, groaning as he felt how good a fit he was in her. Wasting no time, he kissed her as he began to thrust into her. Elena returned his kiss and gyrated in time with his thrusts, keeping in sync with him at all times. Leaving her lips, Mason trailed kisses down her jawline to her earlobe, which he licked playfully with his tongue, and to her neck, which he kissed and nibbled. Getting an idea, he gently lifted her up off the mattress and bounced up and down as he kissed her lips again. Elena finally decided that it was time that she took over and pushed him down onto the mattress, riding him like a bronco in a rodeo. Holding her hips, Mason made sure he kept in time with her gyrations. He knew she'd take over after a while and he wasn't about to deny her the chance to take the lead. He was a gentleman, after all, and it would be rude to hog all the fun for himself.

Elena let go of his lips long enough to let out another pleasurable scream, Mason following suit a second later. He had almost forgotten just how good sex would feel. Had it really been so long since the last time he actually shared his bed with a woman? Well, he hadn't really had any interest in anyone after some girl he was dating broke up with him and Elena was the first one to truly grab his attention. Boy, did he come to the right place.

2 Hours Later...

Elena snuggled against Masons chest as they held each other under the sheets. They had spent the last two hours making love, someone nocked on her bedroom door and she pushed off the bed and he went to hide in the closett. "Hold on one minute." Elena yelled a lil. she got dressed and opened the door. it was damon.

"I know mason is still hear. i heard you guys. where the hell is he?" Damon asked and said or whatever. Damon just walked in and started looked around he then opened Elena closett door and saw mason in there half naked.

"Damon i can Explain." Elena said then he walked up to her.

"ALRIGHT EPLAIN" Damon yelled elena backed in to the wall.

"We had sex." Elena whispered.

"ELANA ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? YOU HAD SEX WITH MY BEST FRIEND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Damon yelled.

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME. ALL I DID WAS HAVE SEX AND THATS NOT BAD I DONT EVEN CARE IF MASON IS YOUR BESTFRIEND YOU JUST AN ASS SO GO TO HELL!"  
Elena screamed.

"ELENA YOUR FUCKING 14 AND HE IS 17." Damon sounded so mad.

"I dont care." Elena whispered. She started crying. "I am so sorry damon."

"DAMON GIVE ME THAT SHIT ELENA AND GET THE HELL OUT MASON." Damon scream. Mason left and elena was still crying, she fell on to the floor.

"Please damon i am very sorry." Elena said. Damon hated seeing her like this, he just hated it. Damon was falling inlove with her and he also hated that. Damon sat down next to Elena.

"Its okay Elena." Damon said. "Did you guys use protection?" Damon whispered.

"No" Elena whispered. "We really should of though, i hope im not pregnant." ELena started to cry really hard.

"Elena your probably not Pregnant." Damon said. Elena leaned in really close towards damon and she kissed him. she pulled back really fast.

"Omg i am so sorry." She whispered. She got up and layed on her beg. She cant believe that she kissed her step brother.

"It's alright Elena." Damon said getting up to sit on her bed.

"NO ITS NOT DAMON." She yelled. "I KISSED YOU AND THATS NOT OKAY, MY LIFE WAS ALREADY FUCKED UP ENOUGH."

"Elena lower your voice i promisse you that its fine really." Damon said.

"Are you sure?" Elena mummbled

"Yes im sure lena" Damon smiled and elena smiled back. "Im going go in my room alright."

"Alright damon." Elena whispered intp his ear.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked

"Yeah im fine." Lena mummbled. Damon got up and walked out of lenas room and he shut her door for her.

_  
Damon walked in to his bedroom, and sat on his bed. Shit damon was thinking, elena just kissed him and he like it, elena probably like it too. Elena was his step sister and he was inlove with her and thats really wrong. He knew it was wrong but he dont care, he cant get her out of his head hes thinking of her. Damon did a lot of wrong things but nothing like this, he never thought he would fall inlove with one of his family members. He heard and knock on his bedroom door and he opened and it was mason lockwood, the guy who slep with elena. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT MASON?" Damon screamed.

"I came to say that i am so sorry sorry about sleeping with elena i wont do it again i promise." Mason whispered. "It was the worse sex ever."

"Your lying about it being the worse sex ever arnt you?" Damon asked.

"Yeah i am." Mason said "Please dont be mad at me."

"Your acting like your gay?" Damon questioned. Damon thinks that mason is gay its weird.

"Im not gat damon." Mason smiled. "Why the hell would i be gaay?" Mason asked. Damon heard a small nock on the door and he opened it. It was elena standing. SHe looked so beautiful even if she looked like she has been crying.

"Omg elena are you okay?" Damon sounded so woried. 


End file.
